


pass or fail

by jackals



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Mostly Crack, also gyze!kazuma/chrono i guess?, but good at starting rumors, chrono just wants his boyfriend back and gyze is really bad at school, fluff (and angst kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackals/pseuds/jackals
Summary: God, it was like he was doing this on purpose. “Listen, you can’t keep going around saying things like that.” Chrono jabbed his finger at Gyze. “People are going to get the wrong idea and that’s Kazuma that they’re going to be thinking about.”gyze!kazuma goes to school and causes a lot of misunderstandings.





	pass or fail

**Author's Note:**

> courtesy of a conversation that went something like:
> 
> "i just realized that kazuma still needs to go to school even though he's possessed. gyze is going to have to do all of kazuma's homework and take notes so he doesn't fall behind."  
> "gyze just writes down 'possess them and destroy the world' as an answer for everything."  
> "listen gyze follows chrono around going 'chrono be mine' and everyone else around the school is like ISN'T THAT A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL?"  
> "kazuma comes back and everyone's all CONGRATS ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP SHOUJI-KUN and kazuma's shocked because HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW I LIKE CHRONO"

“Chrono Shindou! Become only mine!”

Chrono buried his head in his hands, accepting the fact that this was his life now.

Being both teammates and classmates with Kazuma had its drawbacks before too, he supposed. After flunking a math test that Kazuma aced, he still had to stare at Kazuma’s stupidly smug face at Card Capitol to go over strategy for the next day’s tournament. Sometimes Kazuma refused to fight him until he finished his homework because he knew both the pages of reading they had been assigned and Chrono’s studying habits, which was _torture_. Other times Kazuma wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of class because he was still bitter over the double crit that Chrono pulled on him at lunch. The list goes on.

This was something else entirely.

Chrono didn’t understand why Gyze had suddenly decided to start showing up to school again. At first, he’d been thankful that at least Gyze was _trying_ to keep up with the work so at least Kazuma wouldn’t freak out over a sudden string of failing grades and absences on his perfect record when he returned. That was before he noticed that the only notes Gyze took in class were doodles, but at least he was _there_ so Chrono could keep an eye on the enemy.

The relief quickly wore off after Gyze began following him around and yelling things like _“Be mine.”_ Chrono was having a crisis, he could _feel_ his classmates staring.

Kazuma – _Gyze_ , he had to remember that – was still hollering by the door. The problem required quick action so Chrono leapt out of his seat, abandoning his lunch with regret, and zipped across the room.

“Hey Kazuma, my uh good friend. I need to talk to you for a second.” Not waiting for a reply, Chrono seized Gyze’s arm dragged him out of the classroom with whispers trailing behind them.

“ _Isn’t that the Shouji who hasn’t been coming to school lately?”_

_“Yeah, he and Shindou are teammates or something.”_

_“I thought they only referred to each other by last name…when did that…”_

_“And now that you think of it, wasn’t that kind of like a love confession…?”_

Chrono wanted to die.

 _Yeah_ , he had an itsy-bitsy crush on Kazuma before, you know, he went and got himself possessed, and _sure_ hearing Kazuma’s voice say “Chrono” made his heart jump a little in his chest even though it wasn’t really Kazuma saying it. It was a weird feeling, a bit like dealing an opponent their sixth damage and being punched in the stomach at the same time. He had wanted Kazuma to call him by his first name eventually, but he didn’t want it to happen like _this._

When they got Kazuma back – and they would get Kazuma back, they had to, Chrono wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they didn’t – Chrono was going to make sure that they did things right. They were going to talk properly and play Vanguard again. They were going to go to the movies together, hold hands over the armrest, and share an ice-cream cone from that store that Taiyou had been raving about. Most importantly, he would get that idiot to finally stop calling him “Shindou” left and right.

If Kazuma liked him back, of course. _If_ Kazuma liked him back. Oh god, what if Kazuma didn’t like him back?

“Where are we going, Chrono? Have you finally decided to join me? I still need someone to be the Dark Zone Apostle, you know.”

Chrono startled back to reality and realized that he had been dragging Gyze aimlessly through the halls for a while now.

“Wh-What no,” Chrono sputtered. “Just – in here.” With his free hand, he slid open the door to another classroom, this one thankfully empty of gossiping high schoolers. Sighing with relief, he let go of Gyze’s arm. Of Kazuma’s arm. He didn’t want to think about it too hard or he would want to punch Gyze across the face. Kazuma’s face. Wait, he didn’t want to hurt Kazuma’s face.

Chrono groaned, smacking his forehead in exasperation. “I hate my life.”

“If that is the case then you should join me,” Gyze pointed out. Spreading his arms in a grand gesture, he looked at once ridiculous and dramatic outlined against the sunlight streamed through the window. “Submit to me, Chrono Shindou, and I will spare you as my –”

God, it was like he was doing this on purpose. “Listen, you can’t keep going around saying things like that.” Chrono jabbed his finger at Gyze. “People are going to get the wrong idea and that’s _Kazuma_ that they’re going to be thinking about.”

Gyze tilted his head. “The wrong idea?”

“You-You know.” Chrono gestured between them. “They’re going to think that we’re dating or something stupid.”

Gyze turned away, dismissive. “I do not care for your human conventions.”

Chrono was going to strangle him. “Well _I_ do! And Kazuma will too!”

It really wasn’t fair, he noticed with a pang, how familiar Gyze looked in Kazuma’s school uniform. As if it were Kazuma standing only a few inches away from him. But Gyze would never be the same as Kazuma, gold eyes or no. Kazuma had never looked at him with such detached interest, as if peering at a specimen through a microscope right before a dissection.

As if he heard his thoughts, Gyze turned those unsettling eyes back to Chrono.

“That is irrelevant. The vessel that you call Kazuma Shouji will not be coming back.”

“You’re wrong,” Chrono said flatly, clenching his fists. “I know Kazuma and he would _never_ lose to someone like you.”

To his surprise, Gyze laughed, a sharp sound that sounded wrong coming from Kazuma’s throat. “Funnily enough, my vessel thought the same thing about you.” Gyze moved closer, shifting his gaze over Chrono’s face. “He thought you could beat me.”

Gyze reached out, hand stopping a breath away from Chrono’s face. Chrono was too startled to flinch away.

“I have no human emotions, only the leftover feelings that reside in this body. For reasons that escape me, this body wants you. I find myself curious as to why.”

He might as well have doused Chrono in cold water.

“What do you mean by that…?”

Gyze hummed, idly flexing _Kazuma’s_ fingers in the air between them. His thumb brushed Chrono’s cheek. “My vessel cared for you, Chrono. Quite a bit, I gather.”

“You’re lying.” Chrono’s voice shook. “You’re _lying._ ”

“Such an insignificant detail is not worth the effort it would take to lie –”

Suddenly Gyze recoiled, clutching at his head. For a second, it was as if Chrono had disappeared as Gyze focused intently on something that Chrono couldn’t see. Just as quickly, Gyze’s gaze slid back to Chrono and he let out a sharp laugh.

“He is panicking, he thought you already knew that. Oh! He thought he had been obvious the whole time but Chrono, you never noticed –”

“Stop it.” Chrono’s whole body was numb.

“– what a delightful mess –”

“Stop it,” Chrono said louder.

“What was that?”

“Stop it, _stop_ calling me that!”

“What, ‘Chrono’? That is your name is it not, Gear Chronicle Singularity? It was what my vessel called you, before I took over. He kept thinking it, over and over and over.” Gyze grinned, his mouth a thin line, and tapped two fingers to his temple.

Without thinking, Chrono grabbed Gyze by the collar. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been filled with such rage, but the dam of frustration and anguish at the sheer _unfairness_ of it all finally broke. He wanted the people he loved to stop getting hurt. He wanted to cover his ears and block the sound of  _itwasmyfaultitwasmyfaultitwasmyfault_. More than anything, he wanted to shake off that cold smile off of Kazuma’s mouth.

“Give him back.” Chrono could hear the childish despair in his own voice. He hated it, but he couldn’t stop the desperate note in his voice. “Get out of him, let him go, just give him back to me.”

Gyze did nothing to shake him off and only watched him with an amused tilt of his head. For a minute there was no sound other than the ragged sound of Chrono’s breathing and the shrill clang of the bell as lunch ended.

“Humans are so interesting,” Gyze said in Kazuma’s empty, empty voice.

 

Chrono wasn’t sure how he got back to his class after getting his world turned upside down and then stomped to a thousand pieces, but somehow he managed! As he made his way through the mostly empty halls, Gyze trailed after him like a lost duckling and Chrono was too worn out to stop him. He made a note to himself that he would need to escape to the bathroom later to have the appropriate meltdown.

Poking his head through the door, Chrono sighed with relief when he saw that the teacher hadn’t arrived yet. At least he wouldn’t be late on top of everything else. He made it to his desk, collapsing gratefully into his chair when he noticed that Gyze wasn’t behind him anymore.

The nuisance in question waved at him cheerily from where he was still standing by the front door. Once he caught Chrono's attention, he spun around and started back the way they came.

“Bye Chrono!” Gyze called across the room as he walked away. “I enjoyed our _chat_. Let’s do that again sometime.”

Every head in the room whipped around to stare squarely at him.

Chrono took a brief moment to lament Kazuma’s lost perfect attendance record (he would definitely need to take remedial classes later) and gave up.

Hunching lower in his seat, he went back to ignoring the pointed _looks_ that his classmates were shooting his way. They didn’t understand _anything._ After all, it’s not like they knew that the Cray version of Satan bent on destroying the world had hijacked his crush’s body and just waltzed in and out of Harumi High School. He had to deal with the end of the world or his love life and honestly, he only had enough energy for one of those things at a time.

Bring on the Zeroth Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @dragabyssluard on twitter, come yell about kazuchrono with me!


End file.
